Blood to Blood
The Grace Coven- Blood to Blood Luke put his homework down and pretended to read a wiccan book. "This is very intereasting stu-" he began. Paris knocked it out his hands. "Shut up" she moaned. Luke looked fake-offended and the others chuckled. Andrew orbed in. "Hi there stranger" Paris said. Andrew started to orb away again. "Follow me" his voice echoed. Paris angrily took her siblings hands and orbed after him. The four landed in a store room. A boy Paris's age was being attacked by a demon with a face half purple. The part demon threw a bluish beam at the blonde but he ducked. The mist went over him and slammed into James who was thrown down the room and into a box which splintered apart. Paris threw an orb which seared the demons arm. "Luke, LUKE!" Andrew yelled. The demon had fired another blue beam and Luke only just managed to deviate it. The demon faded out and the beam hit a crane in the tall room. The big box that was being held up by the machine dropped as the base exploded in sparks. "Wait no-" James groaned. He held up his hand, a small blue forcefield appeared around it. The box was thrown up through the air and it shattered on the crane arm. The four beneath it cowered as the splinters showered them. "YES! I got a new power" James said. He jumped to his feet, felt woosy and fell over. Back at the house in the magic room James was waving his hand in the middle of the room in an attempt to create his power again. The innocent (Danny) was explaining how he was the last witch in the family and also the last living person in his family. If he was killed then the demon would become whole and immortal. "Thats why the Elders sent you guys, they knew that he'd be unstoppable if you didn't catch him early" Andrew said. James suddenly activated his power again and started jumping up and down in excitement. "I did it!" he cried. He pointed it at Andrew and nothing happened. "Its not working" James said. Andrew shook his head. "You have the power of Deflection, It only works when a power is activated or something is moving" he told him. Luke swung out his arm. The TK rebounded off the mini-field and sent Luke flying. He hit the door to the landing and flew it open causing him to hit the banister of the stairs. "YES! That is so cool!" James said. Danny was standing in the corner looking terrified. "He's coming!" he said. The part-demon faded in and threw a beam at Danny. Paris created her orb shield and the beam was absorbed by it. The shield then shot the beam out again and it hit the ceiling. "LUKE!" James yelled and was knocked aside by Andrew to dodge a beam. Luke and Paris chased Danny and Kiliurs into their house. They slid down into the third floor as Kilirus threw another beam which Paris threw an orb at. The collison exploded and Luke was thrown aside into James's room. "TRY AGAIN!" Andrew yelled down at her. Danny had just reached the front door when Kilirus fired a beam which hit the door and the explosion threw Danny into the staircase which was below Paris. She was stood on the second floor with Kilirus on the first. She threw an orb at Kilirus. He faded away and returned on the second floor. He slammed the side of his hand on her neck knocking her out. "HEY!" Andrew yelled. Kilirus grabbed her arm and faded the two away. "Paris" Luke whispered weakly looking down. "HOW! How did we let her get kidnapped!" Andrew yelled. Luke was looking scared with Danny on the bed while James flicked through the book. "The re-uniting spell" he said. Luke ran over and stood besidehim. "Drawing on the powers that be, re-unite us siblings three" the brothers cast. White lights circled them and they dissapeared. "Wait!" Andrew yelled and orbed after them. Paris opened her eyes as her siblings appeared in a swirl of white lights. ""What are you doing its obviously a trap!" she shouted. Luke looked around the empty caven. "It seems fine to me" he said. A crack suddenly exploded in the ceiling. Through it Kilirus floated down like a feather. "Hello" he said and threw a beam. It hit Luke and sent him flying past the boulder which Paris was tied to. "James do something!" Paris yelled. He held up his hand and the force field was summoned. "Thats a bit small don't ya think!" Kilirus said and fired a beam at him. It raised up and hit the shield instead of his torso. The beam rebounded into Kilirus who went flying into the opposite side of the cavern. He hit his head and crawled to his feet looking weak. "Paris blast him!" James yelled. She groaned. "I'm tied up you idiot!" Paris yelled. Kilirus faded away. "Quick get us back so we can save Danny!" Luke said. They orbed back as Andrew was thrown into the banister unconcious. "LUKE!" Paris yelled. Kilirus threw a beam at them and Luke re-directed it into the ceiling. The demon swung his foot out and kicked his stomach. Luke was thrown into the wall unconcious. Kilirus threw another beam which James deflected into him. He exploded in flames and was vanquished. "Hola luia" Danny muttered.